


Drabbles from 08/03/2012

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Night, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from 08/03/2012

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste! As an added note I do not own "Man of La Mancha" nor the other play obliquely referenced called "Trixie". No offense is intended. :)  
> 

Candles (289) I maintain that "The Impossible Dream" is the most Gryffindorish song I've ever heard. If you are unfamiliar with it you can find it here: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVlAtMZAzeY&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVlAtMZAzeY&feature=related)

The problem with attempting to enculturate a Gryffindor _isn’t_ that it won’t work, but that it will. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable goal at the time, Remus had never had the funds to go see plays and operas before. Unlike his own situation where Lucius insisted on dragging him off to every performance he could since the flickering candle light gave Narcissa migraines.

Having developed a taste for them Severus had merely wanted to share something he enjoyed with his lover. One would think it perfectly reasonable, but he was already regretting it. Remus was a bit hesitant at first which was as much Severus’ fault as it was due to Remus’ lack of exposure.

Severus had deliberately chosen a play he was unfamiliar with so that they could discover it together. Considering the story was about a man going slowly insane after accidentally running over a dog and both the production value and the acting was distinctly sub-par neither of them truly enjoyed the experience.

So Remus was understandably reluctant to repeat the experience a few weeks later even though Severus assured him that “Man of La Mancha” was not only known to him, but sure to be right up his alley. Remus was less reassured when Severus admitted there was still a mildly mad character in it, but he went regardless.

As Severus had predicted Remus had adored it, unfortunately he failed to anticipate precisely how much. Remus had since dropped anvil-sized hints that he wouldn't mind seeing it again and taken to singing and humming “The Impossible Dream” to himself constantly. At this rate Severus was going to have to introduce him to other musicals just so Remus would develop a repertoire.

 

 

This Hurts Me More Than You (382): Angst, Marauder's Era

There were some issues Remus knew he was going to have to deal with eventually. He knew he couldn’t let anyone get too close or they would surely uncover his secret. His fears were justified when his roommates worked it out, though he did manage to throw them off the scent for substantially longer than he thought possible.

Luckily by then they were his mates and instead of running screaming into the Great Hall to tell everyone his secret they closed ranks around him, lending credence to his stories of being ill. Remus knew falling in love was a doomed venture. He had sworn not to tell anyone about his condition, Dumbledore and his parents both made him swear so that he could go to Hogwarts and have a shot at being normal.

Remus had very carefully avoided dances and other events that might set him up to fall for someone special. If only he’d thought to guard himself from group assignments as effectively. Severus and he were paired in Dark Arts for the year and though at the time it felt like the end of both of their lives it was so much worse.

Instead of fighting constantly, as both secretly expected would happen, they developed a decent working relationship. They frequently disagreed, sometimes loudly enough to be expelled from the Library as they worked together on their assignments, but they also made each other think in new and intriguing ways.

It wasn’t long before the combination of youthful hormones and mutual respect fused to create an attraction neither saw coming. One of Remus’ longing looks was just a fraction too long and Severus noticed. Say what you will about Slytherins, but when they see an opening for something they want they always go for it.

Not long after that Severus was suspicious of Remus’ absences, he’d offered to come to Remus so as to not make him tired and was still firmly turned down. A rather predictable argument ensued, “why not”s, “But I can help”s and “why won’t you tell me the truth”s rang in Remus’ ears. Tears in his eyes he had replied before he fled towards the infirmary, “believe it or not Severus, this hurts me more than you.”

Later that night Severus understood why.

 

 

Severus’ Beau (432) Sneaky!Severus and Clueless!Remus mild angst

Remus wasn’t at all sure what had happened. He could have sworn that Severus had been flirting with him almost since he started teaching alongside him. Granted, what qualified was flirting when one was discussing Severus Snape was debatable, but as they had briefly dated when they were in school together, but before Sirius- well, before, Remus had been reasonably certain that was what had been happening.

Only now there was some man Remus didn’t recognize in Severus’ hallway looking very much like he had just been snogged until his toes curled. He had the grin of a fully satisfied man, his hair was tousled as if a certain pair of fingers Remus had once been very well acquainted with had only recently run through it hungrily. And he was coming from Severus’ private rooms.

This lead Remus to two plausible, but equally unwelcome, conclusions. Either Severus had _not_ in fact been flirting with him, and as he’d been willing to bet his eye teeth not five minutes ago that Severus was this option was not his favorite, or Severus _had_ been flirting with him and got tired of waiting for him to up the ante. The second option wasn’t exactly appealing, but seemed more likely.

If Remus didn’t need his potion now or risk it losing its efficacy he would have turned back around and gone back to his rooms to gather his thoughts and composure. Unfortunately that was not an option so instead he approached the snake’s den trying to look less heart sore than he actually was.

Despite all his efforts to appear and act unaffected by what he had just seen he had to ask. “So, who was that bloke I passed in the hallway? He looked rather pleased with himself,” He was going for casual, but he suspected Severus heard the undercurrent of jealousy he was trying so hard to suppress.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember him, he’s Mr. Wood’s father, he was a few years behind us. He is quite pleased because he commissioned a fertility potion from me to improve the odds he and his wife could conceive another child. He felt the need to inform me that the potion was successful and that they were expecting again. As if another outcome was likely.”

Remus henceforth blamed his surprise for his reaction, which was to kiss the ever living daylights out of Severus. Severus didn’t protest, after all he had hoped Remus stumbling across that scene would give him the kick in the pants he seemed to so sorely need.

 

 

Stone cold (278) Fluffy character study. Yes, another one. XD

Severus was often accused of being cold and cruel, why the two attributes tended to be said together he could not guess other than humanities’ odd fascination with alliteration. One had to question their assertion however, cruel he may be, but cold? Never. To be considered cold one cannot have any drive, any burning desires or hot passions, all of which he possessed.

Even his harshest critics could not deny that as cold as people seemed to think he was, passion and drive powered his body as magic did a charm. Severus knew that it was his restraint, his refusal to wear his heart on his sleeve that made others label him as cold, and yet those same people would not say so of Remus who, in his own way, was every bit as reserved as he.

The friendly veneer over Remus’ standoffishness made it socially acceptable. Instead of being labeled as cold or aloof Remus was considered a proper british bloke, stiff upper lip and all. As restrained as Remus could be he also could be prodded into an ardent temper, though it certainly took more effort than it did with Severus.

They seemed at first an unlikely pair, but once one looked closer it became apparent that while they were in no way as different as they originally appeared, in fact their differences served them both. Remus pulled Severus’ emotions to the forefront more often making him seem more human to those around him and Severus prodded Remus into the occasional fit of passion dragging him out of his polite, but stoic tendencies. They both could be considered stone cold, but together they were anything but.


End file.
